Un matin comme les autres
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Reituki de Gazetto Tout est dans le titre... C'est un matin comme les autres au sein du couple Reita x Ruki.


**Titre**: Un matin comme les autres.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reituki Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Sauf... Le surnom TAKA-SAMA XD.

**Résumé : ...** Y'en a pas besoin xD.

**Note**: C'est court, mais... Je m'ennuyais, et jvoulais faire un petit truc xD. Alors voilla xD

Et Keiko créa la chose xD.

* * *

Le petit blond venait de se réveillé tout seul dans son grand lit vide et froid que son petit corps de belle au bois dormant réchauffais doucement depuis déjà des heures sans parvenir a combler sa chaleur corporel, qui manquait a l'appel ce matin. C'était un réveil difficile ce matin. Il lui manquait tellement qu'il n'avais même pas envie de se lever. Il avait juste envie de paresser au lit comme un bon petit lézard japonais qu'il faisait parfaitement. Mais déjà son téléphone sonnait a côté de lui. Après plusieurs sonneries, et surtout après avoir lutter au coude a coude les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de l'objet perturbateur, il réussit a se saisir du petit objet, que ses yeux inspectaient déjà, pour voir le nom de la personne qui osait le déranger a cette heure-ci. Mais là au lieu de râler contre cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, ses lèvres se fendirent en un grand sourire rayonnant. Il s'empressa de décrocher pour entendre sa douce et merveilleuse voix qui l'envoûtais depuis la première heures de l'aurore. D'ailleurs de cet appel plein de promesses de se voir tout à l'heure l'activa comme si 40.000 Volts venait de lui passer dans le corps.

Il retrouva l'énergie de combattre le froid de son lit, et la paresses liée au manque de lui. Il venait de sauter hors de son lit pour se jeter comme un fou dans son placard, oui. Il devait être beau, comme toujours il cherchais de quoi être éblouissant, de quoi le rendre complètement fou; même si il savait que la seule manière de le rendre fou, c'était d'être près de lui. Il activa le pas jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour bien se coiffé, et surtout bien se maquiller, peut importe ce que disent les mégères sur son chemins, ou ce qu'elles pensent d'eux quand ils passent tout les deux mans dans la mains ou même plus choquant, quand il lui vole un baiser sous les yeux ébahit des voyeurs et des passants.

Il finit par sortir de chez lui. Il était pas du tout en avance sur ses plans, et se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été aussi lent pour se préparé, bien sûr qu'Il devait savoir qu'il allait être en retard. Il avais sûrement prévue le coup, comme toujours, il était prévoyant avec lui. C'était un ange comme on en rencontre plus de nos jours, vraiment. Il avais de la chance de l'avoir si proche de lui, de pouvoir échouée des heures près de son corps, et passer des heures avec lui a rien faire, ou a tout faire. C'était quelques choses, une pensée qui lui remplissait le coeur de bonheur et de joie. Oui une simple petite pensée.

D'ailleurs il pensait tellement a lui, qu'il avait même pas vue le temps filer, qu'il se retrouvais déjà a quelques pas de l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur si fort. Il pouvais le voir de là où il étai. Il se surpris même a s'arrêter pour pouvoir le regarder un instant parler, bouger, sourire, vivre quoi. Il était si beau. Il avais l'air si heureux. Il se demandait si il lui faisait autant d'effet qu'il lui en faisait. Si c'était lui qui était la cause de se sourires sur ses lèvres, de tout ses sourires de bonheurs, et ses merveilleux regards remplis de malice et d'amour qui lui adressaient tout le temps. Cette pompe a sang dans corps, cette pompe a sang le faisait vivre. Mais elle le faisait vivre, parce qu'Il en avais pris possessions, que chaque battement étaient pour lui, qu'il y régnais en maître. Il contrôlais simplement tout son corps, car chaque molécule d'air qui lui permettais de respirer, de vivre, c'était des molécules remplis de lui. Tout était lui, le sang, l'oxygène, l'air, le parfum délicat de tout ce qui l'entouraient. Tout était remplie de lui. Même son prénom était écrit en gros surtout les murs qui l'entouraient. Il ne quittaient que rarement ses pensées. Il fut sortit de ses pensées justement, par lui. Il l'avais remarquer là en plein milieux du chemin, planter droit comme piquet avec un air rêveur sur son visage. Il s'approchait même de lui toujours avec ce sourire parfaitement heureux sur ses lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvais aimer chaque parcelle de son corps, de son âme, le bandeau y compris. Il eut a peine le temps de faire un petit sourire furtif que le beau blond captura les lèvres de son amants en pleine rue, pour le plus grand bonheur de la belle au bois dormants. Il était si heureux avec lui que les trois petits mots franchirent la frontières de ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux étaient perdus dans un océans émeraudes, aussi fausses que ses sentiments étaient vrais.

**« Je t'aime Rei.. »**

Le porteur de bandeau dénommé Rei, lui fit un tendre sourire, avant de l'enserrer dans ses bras tout contre son corps pour le sentir tout près de lui. Le petit chanteur, nicha sa tête au creux de l'épaule du beau bassiste pour profité de cette open-space sur son cou pour y déposer des millions de petits baisers tendre, et amoureux, tandis qu'il lui murmurais doucement qu'il l'aimais aussi, et qu'il lui avais terriblement manquer.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimer.. ...Niais? Peut être... Mais j'en avais besoin xD.

Et bon bah, bien sur j'ai un peu pomper sur d'autres fic pour leur manière d'écrire et l'histoire, mais au bout d'un moment on peut dire que tout le monde a pomper sur tout le monde xD

ENFIN BREF on s'en fou de ma vie . Voila. Please Rate xD


End file.
